Ameice One-shots
by aphpen
Summary: Just a little place for me to put my one-shots for this pairing. It definitely needs more love. I'll keep it under M rating, so now worries there. And yeah, don't know how much I'll update, but I'll do my best.
1. Coffee Shop AU

_Just a little place for me to put any one-shots for this pairing I have._

Haldør was only working in the god-forsaken coffee shop so he would be able to pay for his college tuition. He despised all the people who fired off long orders at an inhuman speed to him and complained when he messed up a tiny detail. All the big groups of friends who sat and giggled, but never bought anything. He especially despised the costumers who got to the counter and took forever to decide on what to buy, causing a huge pile-up, which resulted in him getting in trouble. And of course, one of the regulars who came in everyday-and was in fact ordering now- was one of the worst at the latter.

He had been at it for at least five minutes now. Thankfully, it was near closing time, so there was no one behind him. The double bonus was Haldør got to leave in less than half an hour and it was a Saturday. But first he had to get this patron to leave.

"Hmm, do you think I should get one shot or two shots of espresso? I mean, I don't want to be jittery all night, but I do have a tournament I need to practice for and could use the energy. You know what, I'll just take one and then I can have an energy drink if I need to later. So, I guess that's my order."

"Got it. That'll be five seventy-eight." As Haldør prepared the man's outrageous drink, he started to daydream about getting back to his dorm and just falling right to sleep. Of course that probably couldn't happen because exams were coming up and he had to study, but he liked to think he could.

"Thanks! I'm Alfred by the way, since we've seen each other almost everyday for a couple months now." Well, this was not a conversation Haldør could say he wanted to have at the moment. Still, it _was _his job to be polite.

"Haldør. Now I'm sorry, but we're closing up so…"

"Ah, say no more. I got it. And hopefully I'll continue seeing you for a while now!"

Was he…flirting? Haldør stared as the man briskly left, giving a small wave through the glass door before walking away. That was different and unexpected. However, the young barista was able to quickly appreciate Alfred's butt before cleaning and locking up.

_I'm not good at Coffee Shop AUs..._


	2. Quick Something

_Quick something I whipped up. Not much I know._

"C'mon Haldør! We have to do the salute!"

"Alfred, we're in the middle of a parking lot!"

"So what? It's the flag, we have to salute it!"

" You seem to forget I'm not American."

"It's a Jones tradition! Now c'mon, before cars start piling up behind us."

Alfred jumped out the driver's seat and stared back in the car at his fiancée. Sighing, Haldør got out and saluted the American flag on the front license plate of a parked car.

"Okay, now we have to run around the car."

"But there's a car behind us!"

"No buts!"

Alfred started to jog around the car and Haldør followed once he passed him. As they buckled back up, the car behind them honked and drove around them.

"You're crazy," Haldør said.

"And you're the best, most amazing person ever." Alfred gave him a peck on the cheek before driving off.

_I'll try to write more later. If any of you have ideas, I'll be more than happy to take them._


	3. Meeting the FACE Fam

_Sorry, I'm a lazy butt. If I ever take a while to get a chapter up, send a message my way telling me to get my ass into gear. However, Junior year has started for me, so I'll be busy studying and all that, so yeah. Foreveraguest gave me this idea, and this is only the first part. I'm more than halfway done with the other part, but I wanted to post something for this story. This was also written during a combination of gym and chemistry classes, so sorry if it's a bit choppy._

"Okay, you ready for this?"

"Yeah. Your family can't be too bad compared to mine."

"If you say so." Alfred turned the car off, and he and Haldør got out.

"Remember the signal if you want to leave early. Three blinks in my direction and I start coughing like I've got the flu."

"I know, I remember."

"And don't eat Arthur's food. Francois's is fine, but Arthurs's is not made for people who haven't grown up with it like I have." Haldør wasn't able to respond as the front door swung open as soon as the two stepped on the front porch.

"Ah! So you are the boyfriend little Alfie has been telling us about! Come in, come in!" Haldør had not expected to be physically pulled into the household. Nor was he expecting to be greeted in the traditional French was with a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh, you're even cuter in person. I have seen pictures, of course, but yes, just so much cuter." Haldør looked back at Alfred, who gave an apologetic shrug in return.

"Mathieu, come down! Your brother and his boyfriend have arrived!"

"Ah, you must be Haldør. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Arthur if you haven't already guessed so." Haldør looked to see an older man walking out of what he presumed to be the kitchen. The two shook hands while Francois greeted Alfred.

"Mattie!" Alfred engulfed his twin in a hug before Haldør realized he was there. He glanced at him and was surprised to see Matthew had suspicion written all over his face. He knew he should have expected it, but it still came as a shock.

"Mattie, this is Haldør. The one and only."

"Nice to meet you finally in person." Matthew gripped his hand a little too tightly for comfort, but no one but Haldør seemed to notice the tension.

"Should we move this gathering to the dining room? I really went all out with this dinner, if I may say so myself," Francois stated as he herded everyone into the dining area.

"Let's not forget who made desert for tonight."

"Ah, yes of course Arthur, how could we forget."

"Well, considering you tend to forget every other time I make it, I'd thought I'd take credit for tonight."

Haldør and Alfred ended up sitting together on one side, while the others sat opposite. Matthew was directly across from Haldør, and Arthur across from Alfred.

"We have chive soup, filet mingnon, and mashed potatoes tonight," Francois introduced.

"I've missed your cooking so much!" Haldør had no idea how Alfred already had his mouth stuffed, but he had stopped wondering about his eating habits a while ago.

"Thank you Alfred, but how I wish you wouldn't shove it in your mouth all at one time."

"But I'm starving!"

"That may be the case…" Haldør stopped listening to what seemed like usual banter for the two and glanced up at Matthew. He was barely touching his food, and opted for staring intently at Haldør.

"So Haldør, Alfred told us you two met at Uni. What courses are you taking?"

"Currently I'm taking Creative Writing, American Literature, English Literature, Classic Literature, and Photography."

"Oh, really? I don't know if Alfred told you, but I'm an English teacher at the private high school just around the corner."

"Ah, no, he didn't."

"Well, if you ever have any questions about anything, I'd be more than happy to see if my assistance could be of any use to you."

"Thank you." Haldør met Matthew's eyes as he went to look back at his food, and noticed how he was still staring intently at him. Feeling unnerved, Haldør decided to try to make conversation.

"So, Matthew, what are you studying?"

"Science."

"Okay, so like Alfred?" Matthew shook his head, his eyes never leaving Haldør. He hadn't blinked in a long time, and it was really starting to get to him.

Haldør decided that was enough conversation and looked down at his food and continued to eat. As uncomfortable as he was, he had to admit Francois's cooking was as excellent as Alfred had raved.

"Yeah, my Calc teacher is a bit insane, but my Astrophysics professor is really cool." Alfred carried most of the conversation through dinner and into dessert. And while everyone insisted Arthur's cooking was terrible, Haldør could find no faulty with his Angel Food Cake.

"Well, almost eleven. We should probably head back home. I want to get my winter break homework over and done with." Alfred, Arthur, and Francois grabbed the plates and moved into the kitchen. Haldør had tried to help, but it was insisted that the three of them could easily handle cleaning up the dishes; this left Haldør standing awkwardly and trying to avoid Matthew's gaze. Matthew stood up and moved closer to him, now openly glaring at him with hatred and venom in his eyes.

"I don't like you. And I'm warning you now, I'm not as naïve as Alfred, nor am I as nice as he is." Now Haldør was unreasonably, or reasonably, fearing for his life. However, he was doing his best not to let that fear show.

"Well, I'm not sure about the future, but right now I intend to stay with Alfred, and you aren't going to scare me away." Matthew steeped even closer to him, and it took a lot of will power not to flinch away. Matthew raised a hand and Haldør closed his eyes, ready to die. How Matthew would kill him with a single blow, and not get noticed by the other three men in the next room never crossed his mind. Haldør was surprised when the hand clapped his shoulder, and he squinted his eyes back open.

"Nice answer." Matthew was smiling now, and looked as warm and friendly as Alfred.

"Sorry about that whole intimidation thing, but Alfred has dated some real assholes back in the day, and I wanted to make sure you weren't like them. No offense, of course." Haldør was angry, but he was relieved enough that he was still living that he didn't say anything. He nodded as the other three came back into the room.

"Are you sure you don't want to take more of the Black Pudding with you? I mean, there's plenty to go around, and Lord knows you're hungry enough to eat it."

"I'm sure this is enough. I have half a pizza still left in the apartment fridge. Hey you two! What were you talking about while we were gone?"

"Environmental Science." Matthew had answered before Haldør had even registered the question.

"Neat! So you ready to get going?" Haldør nodded and the group made its way to the door.

"Drive safely! The roads are getting icy this time of year, and I don't want to have to pick you up at the hospital," Arthur called out to them as they headed to the car.

"Stop worrying so much!" As they sat waiting for the car to warm-up, Alfred started nudging him.

"So, what do you think of them?" Haldør thought for a moment before answering.

"I like them, but your brother terrifies me."

"Really? Mattie wouldn't hurt a fly unless he's in the ice rink…but I'm glad you like them! But now we get to go back to the apartment and relax."

"I thought you wanted to do your homework?"

"That is relaxing!"

"Nerd." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Haldør as he backed down onto the street.

"If you're up for it, maybe I can _do _something else as well."

"Now that sounds great after midterms." Alfred wiggled his eyebrows before bursting into laughter.


	4. Stargazing

**It's taking me longer to do the second family meeting because I have to do more research for it, so bear with me and accept this chapter as an apology.**

Haldør woke up suddenly to someone violently shaking him. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost two in the morning.

"Is something wrong Erik?" he grumbled, trying to turn on his bedside light in the dark. When he finally managed to luminate the room he realized it wasn't his brother who woke him up.

"Alfred, what are you…"

"Shhh, turn out the light! I don't even want to think of what your brother will do to me if he finds me here this late at night." Even whispering Alfred's voice was louder than most. Haldør turned off the light and heard Alfred moving around his room.

"So, what are you doing here at this hour?" Haldør was used to Alfred's crazy antics, but this was the first time he had broken into his house.

"I'm stealing you away. C'mon, get some shoes on, we can head out the window."

"What? That doesn't really explain anything…"

"Shh, you trust me right? Just follow me, okay?" Haldør sighed and left his warm bed to retrieve his pair of boots. He walked over to his closet as Alfred lifted his window up and removed the screen with a small pop. Quickly pulling the boots on, he watched as Alfred dropped down to the ground below. Moving to the window, Haldør suddenly realized how high up the second story was.

"It's fine, I'll catch you," Alfred called up, as if he sensed Haldør's hesitation. Haldør climbed through so he was sitting on the windowsill, and without looking down, jumped. In less than a second he had Alfred's arms around his thighs, his feet a good couple inches off the ground.

"See, I caught you. Now c'mon! I want to make sure we have an ample amount of time."

"I still have no idea what's going on."

"It's a surprise, don't worry. It's nothing illegal either."

"Well, that puts my mind at ease." Sarcasm was dripping off each letter in that statement.

"Seriously, it's nothing bad, and I'm hoping you'll actually enjoy it." Haldør noticed they were heading to the woods connected to the neighborhood park.

"Are we burying a body?"

"I told you it wasn't anything illegal!"

"Burying a body isn't illegal, only killing the body is."

"Well, it's nothing that should get us into too much trouble."

"Now you're suggesting we will get in trouble."

"No, I'm not. Stop being difficult and follow me." Alfred had veered off the running trail and was pushing through bramble and dead branches.

"Really? Off the path? No matter what you say, this still seems shady to me."

"Well, we're here so you can stop your worrying." Alfred held back a branch and Haldør stumbled through to find a clearing. Alfred sat down in the middle of it and pulled Haldør down with him.

"So, now will you explain what we're doing?"

"Look." Alfred pointed to the sky and let his top half sink to the ground. Haldør followed his command and was amazed at what he saw.

"No outside lights means we get to see every one of these beauties. Sirius is there, meaning Venus will be right there. It's the really bright one with a sort of red hue to it. That's the main reason why I brought you out here tonight." Haldør watched as Alfred pointed from one star to the next, explaining the name and approximately how far away it was. Some of them had stories behind them as well, which he briefly touched upon before moving his attention elsewhere.

"And it's currently in the Aries stage, so you can see that constellation right there." Why Haldør had to be best friends with a space geek, he didn't know. However, he completely enjoyed it…for the most part. He was still tired, and the fact he had to get up early tomorrow morning didn't help.

"Hey Alfred, I'm tired…" Haldør murmured before he gave in to sleep. When he awoke, he was surprised to find himself back in his bed. _Maybe I just dreamed it. I mean, no way Alfred could have gotten me back in my bed without waking someone up. It was a strange dream though… _

The whole ordeal got pushed to the back of his mind as he prepared for school.

Alfred wasn't there before first period, which wasn't' unusual since the swim team practiced before school. Haldør didn't have a chance to see him until fourth period gym. They had classes opposite each other, so while they didn't have the same teacher they still got to talk in the locker room before and after class.

"You were pretty beat up last night, huh?" Alfred came from the second floor so it took him longer to arrive that Haldør who had a free period on the first floor.

"Wait, if that actually happened, how did I end up in my bed without any trouble?" Haldør was both impressed and slightly frightened now of Alfred's abilities.

"I'm not the main athlete in this school for nothing. Anyways, did you enjoy our little expedition?"

"Yeah, though I was really tired and having school the next day didn't help."

"Well, next time I kidnap you in the middle of the night, I'll make sure it's a weekend. I just really wanted you to see Venus. It's the planet of love you know?" Alfred winked before jogging out of the locker room, leaving Haldør confused and slightly late.


End file.
